disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alistair Krei
Alistair Krei is a supporting character from Disney's 2014 animated feature Big Hero 6. He is a pioneer entrepreneur, tech guru and the CEO of Krei Tech, and is always on the hunt for the next big thing. He is voiced by Alan Tudyk. Press Info San Fransokyo Institute of Technology's most illustrious alum and owner of the biggest technology company in the world, Krei Tech, is always on the hunt for the next big thing. Krei attends the showcase at San Fransokyo Tech and is overwhelmingly impressed by Hiro's ingenuity.http://blogs.disney.com/insider/2014/07/14/big-hero-6-cast-announcement/ Personality Alistar Krei is a somewhat complex man morally. As a business man, he was always on the search for something new and used his wealth and intelligence to create amazing inventions that would earn him money. He even had connections with the government and would often sell some of his bigger inventions to them. However, as Callaghan has stated during his introduction, he has been known to cut corners and the science behind his inventions is somewhat questionable. This was demonstrated when he was warned the transportation portal was malfunctioning but proceeded to test it with Abigail as the test subject, only to have the machine fail. It can be assumed that as a businessman what mattered most to him was making money by being profitable and taking risks with his inventions (some of which were unstable) without understanding the consequences of his actions. He seems to be the person that is not usually rejected and not very receptive to it, as shown when Hiro rejected Krei's offer to buy his microbots, he was clearly disappointed saying he thought Hiro was smarter than that before coldly handing back the Microbot he took. He also seemed to believe money was the answer to everything, as he continued to bombard Hiro with buying his invention, saying he would give him more money than any fourteen year old could imagine. However, despite all of this, he did not seem necessarily evil as he did not seem to mean any actual harm towards Abigail and never committed any actual felons towards anyone but simply never considered the consequences of his actions. Though he did state during his toast to his company there were a few setbacks, it is unknown if he was referring to Abigail at all or possibly other people harmed by his inventions. He seemed cowardly as he feared Yokai and stated he would be willing to do anything for him, but Yokai wanted his revenge. He is also shown to take pride in his company, having built it from scratch through hard work over the years, implying he may have come from a simpler background (though this remains to be debated). He seems to have taken a liking to Big Hero 6 as well, due to them rescuing him from Yokai's grasp and it is implied at the end that he is slowly beginning to learn his lesson for the error of his ways as he builds a showcase hall in Tadashi's honor. Role in the film While he is not in the film for many scenes, he is a very important character. He first appeared at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology convention, where he was conversing with a young inventor about his invention before noticing Hiro's Microbots. He quickly took interest and attempted to have Hiro sell him the Microbots, but Callaghan intervened, saying Krei was known to cut corners and subtly manipulated Hiro into refusing Krei's offers. He left angry and disappointed. Later, while Hiro was tracking Yokai in the abandoned warehouse and after surviving a car chase from Yokai, he shows his friends a symbol of a bird in a circle which he noticed plastered on a wall of the abandoned warehouse where Callaghan had manufactured the microbots. Hiro showed this symbol to the team after they narrowly escaped a car chase with Yokai. This made Fred believe Alistar Krei was really Yokai, though everyone else dismissed this as it would bring Alistar Krei negative attention and be too risky for his public image. Once Hiro and the team head off to an island off the coast where Baymax tracks Callaghan's location (having scanned Yokai's body) which turns out to be an abandoned Krei lab. As the team explores the lab, they discover an old computer with the same bird symbol Hiro had seen earlier. It then demonstrates a video of Alistar Krei performing a demonstration of a portal that can be used to teleport. He first uses the general's hat as an example, which was a success and next tried the same thing on a human being, who in this case was Abigail. One of his scientists stated there was a malfunction but he dismissed this and had the scinetists procceed. Unfortunately, the experiment failed as the portal began to malfunction and suck everything in with it, Krei was forced to shut his experiment down and abandon his lab under quarantine. This incident would also later earn him the wrath of Callaghan, as it was presumed his daughter Abigail, who was the test subject, had died and he blamed Krei as Krei had proceeded with the experiment despite knowing their was malfunctions, indirectly killing her. This made Hiro and Big Hero 6 believe Krei became Yokai in an attempt to steal back his research. However, after unmasking Yokai who was revealed to be Callaghan and after the team presumed to watch the rest of the clip, the team realized the test subject was Abigail who was Callaghan's daughter and that Callghan was seeking revenge against Krei for the accident. Callaghan attacks Krei during his latest ceremony as he reveals his attentions to take away everything precious from Krei after he caused the accident that took away his daughter. Krei begs for mercy, saying it was an accident and that he would give Callaghan anything he wanted. However, this only angered Callaghan as he stated that he wanted his daughter back. Big Hero 6 intercept Callaghan and attempt to reason with him, acknowledging his loss and how his daughter would not approve his actions. Callaghan for a moment expresses regret before continuing with his plans and pins Krei to a wall while he battles Big Hero 6. He is later freed from the wall and watches as Hiro and Baymax enter the portal to retrieve Abigail and Hiro comes back with Abigail safe at hand. Krei seems to have learned his lesson as he is shown opening a showcase hall in Tadashi's honor in the film's credits. Quotes *''(To Hiro)'' "I can give you more money than any fourteen year old can dream of!" *''(To Hiro)'' I thought you were smarter than that!" *"It was an accident!" *"I love that robot!" *(Hiro: Its still on! We have to shut it down!) "We can't! The container field is failing; the portal will tear itself apart!" *''(When Hiro is going to save Abigail)'' "The portal is destabilizing! You'll never make it!" Trivia *Alistair Krei is the third Disney character to be voiced by Alan Tudyk, the first being King Candy from Wreck-It Ralph, and the second being the Duke of Weselton from Frozen. However, he is considered the first character not to be portrayed as an antagonist, despite having a hand in creating the film's true antagonist. *Before the film was released, Krei was rumored by fans to have been Yokai. Because of this, Krei is actually a red herring. *The logo he uses for Project Silent Sparrow greatly resembles the 'Mockingjay' symbol from Suzanne Collins' The Hunger Games trilogy of books. Gallery Allister_Krei.png AlKrei.jpg|Alistair Krei and his assistant. References de:Alistair Krei Category:Characters Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Businesspeople Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-heroes